


#26 - World

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and Courfeyrac being an actual angel trying to help, just depressed!Combeferre, kind of no actual suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Working at a hospital in a capitalist hellhole can take a toll on a person. Luckily this particular guy has someone to help remind him how to live.





	#26 - World

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I used some of the actual lyrics as part of the dialogue in this one

The antique clock chimed as it marked another hour passed. Courfeyrac frowned at the time, seeing as how Ferre's shift should have ended two and a half hours ago. Combeferre was not the sort of person to go somewhere unexpectedly. He simply didn't. How many times had he shot down one of Courf's suggestions because, "I already had a plan, and I intend to stick to it,"?

_-where r u?-_

He sent the text off instantly, already donning his coat. Courfeyrac was not the sort of person who would, no who could just sit around waiting.

_-the cafe at fifth and ash-_

Typically, Courf and Ferre went to the Musain, an old local business with great food and friendly staff, but on occasion they went to another, smaller place closer to both of their workplaces. Courf hurried out of their apartment and managed to catch a bus to roughly the right street. He walked the rest of the way, noting that while spring was certainly in the air, winter's chill had yet to leave.

He found Ferre sitting, hunched over, in the corner booth. Not bothering to order first, he made his way over, slipping into the opposite seat.

"What's up?"

Combeferre looked up and Courf could tell two things immediately: one, Ferre was sleep deprived, two, he'd been crying.

"Something happen?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Combeferre's work at the hospital was rewarding, but being surrounded by frequent and often painful deaths took its toll. This would not be the first time he'd had trouble dealing with the death of a patient.

Ferre just shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. Courf decided to take the time to buy a coffee for himself before trying again.

"C'mon, you know it helps to talk," he pushed slightly, "You can tell me anything."

"Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?" Courf replied.

"Everything. Anything. Life."

"I think so. Why?" he resisted the urge to shake Ferre. He'd tried that once. It hadn't worked.

"It seems so pointless. I mean, we all die anyway. Why put ourselves through so much pain? And not only that, but why do we let ourselves be trapped by society? In this past week alone, I've seen families ripped apart. I've seen people die without ever feeling accepted for who they are because they were too afraid to risk telling the people that mattered the most to them. Worst of all, I've had to put up with the people in charge, the one's who have forgotten or never knew the anguish of having to tell someone their loved one won't make it. They think they can just make everything nice and neat, as if dealing with life and death could ever be nice and neat. I don't know how to keep going. This is wrong. This is all wrong."

Courfeyrac knew he wasn't as brilliant as Ferre, but people tended to underestimate him. He understood what Combeferre was talking about and he knew there was nothing he could say to make him feel better. Instead, he settled for reaching across the table and putting his hand over Ferre's.

Combeferre flipped his own hand over to hold Courf's, like it was grounding him. It probably was.

"I used to love being alive. I used to know who I was. How do I get back there?"

With a smile, Courf stood, "Now that I can help with. Come with me."

Combeferre did, trusting the impossibly cheerful man to know the way. Courfeyrac made two stops en route to their final destination, one to pick up a giant bag of assorted candy bars, and the other to buy a bag of glitter.

"Candy and glitter make everything better," he insisted, ignoring Ferre's raised eyebrow.

Finally he brought their trip to an end on the top of a tall building overlooking much of the city.

"What now?"

"Now," Courf grinned, "We _live_. Eat a chocolate."

Combeferre did, wary of what he'd be asked to do next. Chocolate was fine, but he knew there was more to the plan.

"Now go to the edge of the roof and scream."

"Scream what?"

"Whatever you want. 'I love chocolate,' 'Fuck the system,' or don't bother with words. Try it."

Combeferre stepped to the edge, hand on the railing, contemplating. He did not scream things into the night. It felt... scary? illegal? thrilling?

"I refuse to be anything but free," well that was more statement than scream.

"Again."

"I refuse to be anything but free," he repeated, more firmly.

"Keep trying."

"I REFUSE TO BE ANYTHING BUT FREE."

"Perfect!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. Ferre was amazed, he really did feel a bit lighter. He turned to thank Courf, only to be met with a shower of glitter.

"What the-?"

Courf started laughing, and all of a sudden Ferre found himself joining in, neither of them stopping until they were both doubled over. Dragging Ferre down to sit beside him, Courf gasped in a breath, "Let's have more chocolate."

And so they did.

And no, it didn't solve the problems of the world, not even close, but the next morning Ferre dragged himself into work and felt the crushing weight of the hospital's crisp white walls. He rubbed his temples in the hopes that his brain would snap out of it, and as he did so, something flashed in the corner of his eye. A smile slowly appeared on his face as he realized the glitter, as glitter is wont to do, did not come off. Yes, death would always be a part of life, but now he had a reminder of the life part of life, too.


End file.
